


Friendship in 50 000 words <3

by NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Divorce, Family Drama, I wrote this a looooooong time ago, Letters, Multi, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/pseuds/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater
Summary: 2 girls living across the ocean from each other become friends through a series of Pen pal letters and keep a close bond long after they finished sending letters to each other in class.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Rebecca Brown

It was a foggy, cold, rainy day. I shivered inside my tiny classroom, as the teacher went on and on and on about fractions.

“And that, students, is how you add fractions,” Ms. Navy said, putting her pointer down on her wooden desk.

“I already knew how to do that,” I muttered under my breath.

“Miss Brown, do you have something to say?” Ms. Navy asked. Everyone turned their heads towards the back of the classroom. I saw Tasha’s smug grin plastered across her pretty little face.

“Uh, no, Miss Navy.” I said, looking down at my desk. I just wanted to scream in Ms. Navy’s face and tell her we’re not little kids.

“Don’t be shy to share your opinions, Rebecca,” Ms. Navy said, sitting down at her desk. She patiently looked at me.

“Okay, fine. Do you really want to know?” I asked, standing up.

“No one cares,” Tasha snickered.

“Enough, Tasha.” Ms. Navy said.

“I said…” I started. I really liked Ms. Navy as a teacher. But, at times, she could be blind as a bat.

“I said that adding fractions is quite fascinating,” I lied. I forced a fake smile on my face and I quietly sat down. For a clueless teacher, she had super hearing. The bell rang and everyone packed up. I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and walked out of the classroom to english.

“Hello class.” Our teacher said to us.” “We will be writing pen pal letters as an on the side thing for the rest of the year.” She handed out envelopes. Looks like they wrote their own letter first. When I received my letter, I carefully opened the envelope, and there it was. My very own pen pal letter! I tried not to act excited, but I was secretly super happy! I quickly read through my letter. My pen pal’s name is Blaire, and she seems like  _ the  _ coolest girl on Earth. 

Dear Pen Pal,

Hey! I’m Blaire Miller, and I’m 12 years old. Sorry that I don’t know your name or even your gender, because my teacher wouldn’t tell us. She said she wanted it to be a “surprise”. Anyways, let’s start with the basics. My favorite animal is a lion. They look loving, but they’re fierce and dangerous on the inside. Like me! My absolute favorite food has to be pasta. Gnocchi, penne; they’re all amazing! By the way, in case you were wondering; my background is American, and I’m half Italian. I have sparkling red hair, and tons of freckles cover my face. I’m fashion forward, and I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. Of course, if that doesn’t work out, I’d love to be a computer scientist! Anyways, enough about me! Tell me all about you, pen pal!

Speak soon,

Blaire 

  
  


Okay, my pen pal was super energetic. I could feel her “super energetic vibe” through her writing. I would love to be friends with her! Unfortunately, I’m socially awkward, and everyone hates me. I took out a piece of lined paper and I started to write back.

  
  


Dear Blaire,

My name is Rebecca and I’m also 12 years old. I’m a girl, and I have a pet bunny named Elizabeth, after one of the queens. Elizabeth, Corresponding to her name, acts just like the queen of the house. My favourite food is steamed rice. I was introduced to steamed rice when I was younger, and I absolutely loved it. Steamed rice is one of the most popular foods in Korea, and my mom is Korean. Also, I travel to Korea a lot because we have relatives there. On the other hand, my dads side has lived in England for a very long time. 

I have black hair, and I wear my hair in unique hairstyles everyday, but, I don’t do my own hair: my mom does. She isn’t a hairstylist, but she loves styling hair. Her job is a sales person for a big makeup company in England. When I grow up I would like to be a figure skater and a photographer on the side. Anyways, that’s all for now.

Your pen Pal,

Rebecca Brown

I quickly wrote my letter and walked over to Ms. Conju’s desk. I handed her my letter.

“Already done?” she asked, surprised. She closed her laptop screen.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Okay. Good job, Rebecca.” she said before turning her spinny chair around. I walked back to my desk and resumed reading my book. I secretly hoped that my pen pal would like me. Here, at school, everyone picks on me because of Tasha. Tasha is the most popular girl at school, and to her; everybody here are her pawns. She acts like my life is a game, and she’s the controller.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


One week later we received letters in response. The letters were handed out and everyone ripped theirs open... everyone except for me. I looked at the envelope and saw the stamps. I carefully took them off and added them to a notebook. I took my time. I was in no rush. This notebook was new. It was for my stamp collection that I started when we started having penpals. After I opened the envelope I read the letter.

Dear Rebecca,

Really? You travel? I travel A TON. Last Summer, I travelled all around Europe, and last Christmas break, I went to Africa! You sound super cool. You’re probably super popular at your school, like me! Sorry, I’m getting off topic. I have 3 dogs and 1 bird, which my dad adopted from a rescue shelter. He has a new wife who hates animals. Yuck! Oh, also, my dogs names are Lea, Florence, and Chelsea. My bird’s name is Petunia. I love them all! 

Write soon,

Blaire

Blaire is so funny. She is probably just joking around. Like, who would think that someone like me would have a lot of friends? Then I realized; she doesn’t know me. She hasn’t met me in person. I could tell her these fake lies that I’m super rich and popular, like her. But that isn’t like me. I quickly took a piece of lined paper and started writing

  
  
  


Dear Blaire,

You are also sooo lucky having three pets! Like, my parents would say yes to that. They would probably say that it would be too much work, besides, pets are expensive. On a scale of one to ten, how popular at you at your school? How many friends do you have? I don’t have a lot of friends because I just don’t know how to make friends. Whenever I start to speak, everyone just ignores me. Not to mention that I’m socially awkward. You’re so lucky that you are popular. Right now, you are my only friend that is actually human and my age. My other friend is Elizabeth (my bunny). Also, how old are your pets?

Hope to hear soon,

Rebecca

I read over my letter and hoped that she would stay my friend and not be disgusted with me. I would be disgusted with myself if I was Blaire. I stood up and handed my letter to Ms.Conju. She looked up smiled at me. She gently placed it into an envelope. Then, Tasha sayashed over to Ms.Conju’s desk and handed her a lot of pictures and her letter. Tasha smirked at me and walked away. I walked back to my desk and worked on my reading assessment. In front of me I could see Tasha and her friends looking at me and giggling. I knew they were talking about me but I didn’t care. I was already used to it. She always insulted me 24/7 I hated it! But there was nothing that I could do about it. That’s just life.

***

One week came. Finally! It felt like a year since our letters were sent. Ms. Navy handed our letters out and I carefully took the stamps off and put them in my notebook. I opened my envelope and read.

Dear Rebecca,

I get that. I used have no friends when I first came to my school. I was known as the “weird kid” since my older brother did tons of stuff that got him in trouble. And, not the typical stuff like talking back to your teacher or yelling in the halls. Like, other bad stuff. You know how I became so popular? By making my own confident list. You’re probably thinking; “What’s a confident list?” Well, don’t fret, Rebecca! I made you your very own confident list!

**CONFIDENT LIST**

  * **Make new friends! Walk up to someone who seems a bit lonely, and strike up a conversation about the weather or about something you like! If nothing comes to mind, then start like this: “Hey! I’m Rebecca. What’s your name?”**


  * Make amends. If you’re getting bullied or you got into a fight with someone, say sorry, even if it’s not your fault. That way, you’ll be drama free and happy! If your bully (if you have one) doesn’t accept your apology, take it as competition. Don’t physically fight them, but get everyone on YOUR side.



  1. **Wear stylish clothes! Ask your parents (or parent) if you can go shopping at the mall, not at cheap stores like WalQt or Costco. Yuck!**
  2. **Be kind! Life isn’t like movies. To be popular you have to be nice!**
  3. **Just have fun, and strut your stuff! That’s super important in order to become confident.**



  
  


I hoped that helped, Rebecca! Oh, also, Lea and Florence are mates, and Chelsea is too young to “breed”. 

Use the list,

Blaire 

P.S

Don’t worry He’s in University now so he doesn’t bother me

I’m in disbelief. Blaire wants me to use some weird “confident list”? I just let out a small sigh. Blaire was only trying to help, and I lowkey wanted to try the list out. I gave a small grin before writing my next letter. I tapped my pencil onto the table. What to write about?

Dear Blaire,

No, my parents are not divorced. My mother’s name is Gina and my dad’s name is Liam. My mother is a sales person and goes around the world because her customers live all around the world. My dad is an account manager, and he works part time as a chef at a restaurant called “Stella Twins”, since he has a love for cooking and baking. Also, I forgot to mention some of my hobbies in the first letter.

Some of my hobbies include: skating, doing math, and reading. Pretty basic, right? Anyways, I’ll try out your list. I’ll write soon!

Write back,

Rebecca 

I gave Ms. Conju my letter, and I returned to my desk. Once I got to my desk, I read over Blair's list again. I decided it would be worth a try. Not that I was desperate or anything. Tasha sashayed over to me looked at the list.

“Really, Brown?” Tasha says. “Ugh, I can’t believe you’re that desperate.”

I looked at her and said “No, I’m not!” I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the recycling, but I had actually switched it with another sheet and threw that junk sheet away. I have always loved magic. But, if I wasn’t so focussed on showing Tasha who’s boss, I would have been celebrating that I got the sheet into the recycling. When Tasha left my desk, the second most unpopular kid in the class came up to me. 

“Nice shot, want to walk home together?” he said, leaning on my desk.

We live close to each other but we never really walk together. I’ve noticed him stroll past my house on school days. I had heard that his name was David, but everyone calls him Dave.

  
  


It felt nice walking home with someone for a change. After we decided to walk home with eachother everyday.

***

One week passed and our letters arrived. I added the stamps to my collection opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Rebecca,

UGH! I am so angry at my father! He’s marrying some rich supermodel named Coralina Allens (search her up), just to make my mother jealous! Do you know how dumb that is?! As if we weren’t rich enough. Over a decade ago, some guy robbed my family, and he took $100 million! I don’t remember his name, but I’m sure it started with an “R”, and his last name was Brown. Apparently he died in jail. When I saw your last name was Brown, I just laughed. Typical. Of course you two aren’t related! That would be so many levels of messed up. Anyways, enough about me! By the way, go through the list in order, it’s easier that way.

XOXO,

Blaire

I laughed. Obviously, this guy was not related to me. Brown is just a common last name in England. Maybe that guy wasn’t even British! I tore out a piece of lined paper from my notebook and started to write.

Dear Blaire,

I really don’t think that he is related to me because Brown is just a popular surname. I sure do feel bad for you, You must really hate her. By the way I made a friend! Thanks for your lists help. Also, what are your hobbies? 

Sincerely,

Rebecca

I gave my letter to Ms.Navy. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I met David at the bicycle rack and we started to walk home. Maybe my school year was going to end well.


	2. Blaire

I sighed. It was Summer break! At least for us Americans. I was going into my final year of middle school! Eeek! Plus, my dad and “Carolina” have to go on a trip to Paris, for a business trip. At least I get to come and visit the “City of Lights”! My grandpa, who was visiting us, was supposed to join in, but he got an early flight back to Paris, where he lives. Fun fact: I have tons of backgrounds, like Italian (my Dad), American (my Mom), French (my Grandpa), and Hispanic (my Grandma). I walked through the huge hallway of my huge house, walking into the backyard to find my father. 

“Dad?” I asked, straightening my blue blouse.

“What’s up, Blaire?” he replied.

“Can I go to Sierra’s house?” Sierra’s my best friend, along with Luca. I’ve known Sierra since grade school, and Luca since grade six. I tell them everything, and they haven’t snitched once. They (and Rebecca!) are the only people I truly trust. If you didn’t know, a few years ago I told my mother everything. She was practically my best friend. But, then the day of the divorce came. She said I could always count on her, but she didn’t want custody of me. She didn’t want anything to do with me. That’s when I went into my sad, depressed, lonely loser stage. Recently though, I’ve become a social butterfly. I’ve learned that if you want revenge, you have to show your enemy that you’re living your best life.

“Sure!” my father said. He sat down on a beige patio chair.

“Thanks!” I squealed. I ran up the wooden stairs and into my room. The walls were lavender, and I had a beautiful white rug in the middle of the floor. I opened up the door to my huge walk-in closet, and I chose out an  _ amazing  _ red dress with daisies on it. I stared at the dress for a few seconds. I remembered my mother gave it to me a couple years back. I stashed the dress at the back of my closet, hoping to never see it again. I chose a blue and green romper, and golden flats. I slipped into my outfit and I styled my hair into a nice braid. Perfect! I skipped down the stairs and down the block to Sierra’s house.

* * *

When I got to Sierra’s house, she let me in. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her desk as we walked into her room. Luca was already there, eating some popcorn.

“What’s the paper for?” Luca asked through mouthfuls of popcorn

“I’m writing a pen pal letter,” I said, sitting down at Sierra’s desk.

“You’re seriously still talking to that antisocial loser?” Sierra giggled.

“Shut up, and, yes. Rebecca’s pretty cool,” I shrugged.

“Ew,” Sierra snorted.

“Whatever, let her do what she wants,” Luca said.

Dear Rebecca,

How silly of me! I totally forgot to mention my hobbies, too! As you know, I love to make lists, so, here we go!

**Hobbies**

**Baking**

**Cooking ( I went to a cooking class in Canada when I was on a family trip)**

**Skateboarding/Biking/Rollerblading/Using a hoverboard**

**Horse back riding (My dad loves riding horses and he taught me, too!)**

**Writing scripts for plays ( In school a couple of years ago, me and some other kids were assigned to write a script for a made up play, and, it turns out, the teacher loved it! Not to brag, but now I’m basically my school’s “script writer”!)**

  
  


That’s really it. I do some other stuff like knitting or sewing, but I don’t really have time for those anymore. Also, congrats on your new friend! Tell me all about them! Is it a boy or girl? Name? Age? Hobbies? Family life?

Sorry, I’m so nosey!

Also, if you’ve noticed, I’ve stopped writing my signature for my name, because I like to keep it cool and casual with my close friends. So, congratulations (again)! You are now officially one of my close friends! Yay!

Your excited-out-of-her-genius-mind friend,

Blaire

P.S

There is a ticket to Paris in the envelope. Don’t ask, just come!

I quickly went downstairs and grabbed an envelope. I ran back upstairs. I put the letter in, closed the envelope the envelope and put it into my pocket. Sierra turned to look at me.

“Has your confidence list worked on her yet?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“How many friends has she made?” Luca asked.

“Only one.” I replied. Sierra snorted, and Luca and I rolled our eyes. 

* * *

When I went home I went to my room. My dad had gotten me two tickets. One for me and one for a friend of my choice. I was going to ask Sierra or Luca, but they both had plans. Luca was going to the Hamptons, and Sierra was going to Italy. So, I decided to send it to Rebecca. I gave my envelope to my butler, Jessie, to mail.

* * *

One week had passed since that happened and I got a letter. It was a response from Rebecca! I ripped the envelope open and read it.

  
  


Dear Blaire,

My friend is a boy. His name is David and he is the second least popular kid in class. His Hobbies are basketball, but I don’t really like basketball. He also likes board games, and he’s the same age as us. He’s also really close to his family. 

I asked my mom whether I could go to Paris and she said yes! I can’t wait to go!

Your Pen pal,

Rebecca

I smiled. I couldn’t wait to meet Rebecca. I ran over to my dad’s room to tell him the exciting news, but all that was in his room was Carolina. 

“Hey sweets!” she said in her Texas accent. I cringed.

“Where’s my dad?” I asked.

“He’s in the backyard, on the phone.”

“Okay… I’ll be leaving now.”

“No, B!”

“ _ You  _ don’t get to call  _ me  _ B!” I shrieked. My face had turned as red as the blush I was wearing.

“Blaire-”

“NO! JUST LEAVE Me AND MY DAD ALONE!” I screamed, before I ran out of the room. I ran to my room and cried. My shirt shriveled and wrinkled, and my mascara was running down my face. I just kept a fake smile on all the time. I wasn’t happy 24/7, I was sad, upset. Okay, I admit: maybe I’m overreacting. I grabbed another piece of paper and I started to write to Rebecca.

  
  


Dear Rebecca,

What do you do if your parents get divorced, and your dad is remarrying a weird model with a weird Texas accent? Would you…

  1. Run away from home?
  2. Shut up and stick with it, even if you hate the model
  3. Tell your dad how you really feel



Sorry for asking advice, I’m just stuck and I don’t know what to do. 

Your pen pal in need,

Blaire

P.S. See you in Paris!

  
  
  


I sealed the envelope and I passed it to my butler. 

  
  


Less than a week has gone by, and shockingly, Rebecca wrote another letter.

  
  


Dear Blaire,

I would tell my dad how I feel because you can always work things out together and find a solution to the problem. If you ran away where would you go? And if you just didn’t say a thing it would get harder and harder to bear with everyday. Hope to see you soon in Paris!

Love,

Rebecca

  
  


She had some pretty solid points. Even if I ran away, I would go to Sierra’s house. 

“Maria?” I asked my maid, who was washing the dishes. And no, She wasn’t wearing any “maid” clothes. It’s the 21st century, wake up!

“Yes, Blaire?” Maria replied. She picked up a rag and dried her hands.

“Do you know where my dad is?”

“Yup, he’s in the backyard, enjoying a cup of lemonade, made by yours truly,” Maria grinned. I grinned back before heading out of the kitchen. I slid the backyard door open, and walked outside. The warm Summer wind brushed past me. 

“Dad?” I asked.

“Hey honey!” he replied, taking a sip of lemonade.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Carolina told me about your little um… meeting.”

“So? She’s not part of our family.”

“She’s the woman I love!”

“You loved mom. She betrayed us and left. You’re really gonna take that chance again?”   
“Don’t use that tone with me, B.”

“It’s Blaire. Plus, I’m out.” I said as I stormed out of the backyard. I headed up to my room and pulled out my lavender suitcase from my closet. I stuffed random clothing items and some other important stuff in my suitcase. I zipped it up and grabbed my favourite pale blue backpack. I stuffed more clothing and jewelry into the bag. I quickly zipped it up. I changed out of my outfit and into the red dress mom gave me. I had to let go of my grudges. I quickly jotted down a note for my dad, and I put it on the door of his room. I ran downstairs into the kitchen.

“And where are you going?” Maria asked. 

“I’m going to Paris. Now.” I replied, stuffing snacks into my bag.

“But your flight isn’t for another week!”

“I don’t care, I’ll stay at Sierra’s house until the day of the flight. Tell dad to check his room, by the way.” 

“Stay safe,”

“You’re not gonna snitch?”

“Why would I snitch?” Maria asked, crossing her arms. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

“See you soon,” I whispered. I ran out of the kitchen and out the front door. I felt a bit sad for not saying goodbye to Jessie, but he was mailing my letter. I grabbed my blue bike and rode down the street, all the way to Sierra’s house.

* * *

I knocked on the door.

“Um, hey?” Sierra said as she motioned for me to come in.

“Hey…” I said as I walked in. I looked at the grey walls, the wooden floors… I secretly thought the colour scheme was the most disgusting thing ever. Dark brown and light grey? Seriously? The builders weren’t even trying with that one. I headed up to her room, with my bags.

“Are you running away?” Sierra asked, leaning on the space between the door and her room.

“Maybe…” I replied, putting my bags down.

“Dude! What in the world?! Why?!”

“Maybe because my dad only think of Carolina now. He acts like I don’t even exist.”

“Maybe try acting like you like Carolina?”

“Why would I do that? She’s a cold blooded reptile in a crop top and Louboutin heels.”

“She... she wears crop tops?” Sierra snickered.

“Shut up,” I rolled my eyes. I started unpacking my bags.

“You’re not staying here permanently permanently, are you?”

“Of course not, just until my flight for Paris next week.”

“Thanks for asking.”

“Sorry, but I really need to do this.” I said quietly. She came over and sat down beside me.

“You’re wearing the dress,” she whispered.

“I know. I needed to let go of that grudge,”

“Seriously? She left you, and practically disowned you,”

“She didn't disown me!” I said, raising my voice.

“Uh, sure looks like it,” Sierra yelled, standing up.

“Don’t tell me about  _ my  _ family! You should be happy your parents didn’t split and that your mother still loves you!” I screamed.

“Get out!” Sierra screamed back.

“Happily,” I muttered as I grabbed my bags. I didn’t bother to look back at Sierra. She should be so grateful her parents still care about her, and they pay attention to her. She should be happy she’s living the life. She should be happy that she doesn’t have to worry about her dad marrying some rich girl he met! I hopped on my bike and I rode another five blocks to Luca’s house. Maybe he’d be smarter.

* * *

When I got to Luca’s house, I had already finished half my snacks. I was starving at thirsty. I rang the doorbell to his house.

“Hey,” Luca’s older sister, Lea, said as she opened the door.

“Hey, is Luca home?” I asked.

“Yup, he’s in his room,” she said. I ran into the house and up the stairs into his room.

“Blaire?” he asked, putting his book down.

“Whatcha reading?” I asked, sitting down beside him.

“Why do you have a suitcase and a backpack…?”

“Do you mind if I stay at your house for a week before going to Paris?”

“No, not at all. Besides, you’re in luck; my parents are out of town for a month, on a ‘business’ trip.”

“Thanks, Luca.”

“Why didn’t you go to Sierra’s place? Her house is closer to yours.”

“We got into a fight. She thought she could tell me about my family,”

“Oh. Why are you even staying here? Your house is like a mansion,”

“Because my dad won’t listen to me, and he pretty much chose Carolina over me,”

“Wow.”

“Yup. Now, let’s not talk about me. Wanna watch a movie?” I asked, standing up.

“Uh… The Purge?” he replied, also standing up.

“Oh, come on. A horror movie?” I laughed.

“Then what?”

“I don’t know, let’s ask Lea.” I giggled as we walked downstairs.

* * *

A week had passed by, and I’m in a cab right now, heading to the airport. I also wrote and mailed a letter to Rebecca.

  
  


Dear Rebecca,

So, I took your advice and I talked to my dad. He pretty much chose Miss Carolina Allens over me. So, I ran away. I got into a fight with Sierra, one of my best friends, so I stayed with my other best friend, Luca. He’s more chill, and we got into no fights. Right now, I’m in a limo/cab, whatever you wanna call it. You’re one of my most trustworthy friends, Rebecca. Plus, I’m not flying with my dad anymore, since I ran away. I’m gonna stay with my grandpa, since he lives in Paris. Come to the hotel we’re staying at, I printed out a sheet with all the info you need to know! And, sorry that you didn’t get the elite suite with me. The ticket was originally for my grandpa, but he left early. At least you got the VIP suite!

  
  


Talk (in real life) soon,

Blaire

  
  
  


I was planning on giving her the letter when I next saw her, because there aren’t any post offices around. I rested my head on the limo door, and I looked out of the window. There were tons of taxis and cars, and people were scattered around the sidewalk. There were even a few bikers. I wondered if the limo stood out from all of the other little cars. I shut my eyes and drifted away…

* * *

When I woke up, I was at the airport. I gave the limo driver money, and I exited the limo with my luggage. I stared at the airport. People walking from every direction, traffic, there was even a couple fighting. I headed inside. For a thirteen year old, standing in an airport, not knowing what to do, all alone, might come off as scary, but not for you. Of course, I had never travelled alone, but I knew where to go and what to do. I headed over to where the airport workers would weigh your luggage. Luckily for me, the line was pretty short. My bags weighed very little. I walked around the airport, trying to find my way around.

* * *

Fast forward to my actual flight. I was taking first class, all by myself. I saw a couple of adults looking at me like I was crazy, but I ignored it. I forgot my neck pillow and my blanket. I rested my head against the chair, when a guy around my age walked up to me.

“Um, hello?” I said, eyeing him.

“I sit here,” he replied, pushing past through me. I awkwardly lifted my legs onto my chair.

“Uh, next time, just ask for me to move?” I rolled my eyes.

“Sorry, Miss Prissy,” he laughed.

“Why is everyone so annoying on this flight?”

“I dunno. You seem pretty annoying, too.”

“Okay then.”

“What’s your name?”  
“Why do you care?”

“Because I do. I’m Ashton,”

“Fine. I’m Blaire.”

“Why you going to Paris?”

“To meet someone. You?”

“To visit my dad.”

“Hmm,” I said before re-positioning myself in my seat. A stewardess with a cart full of snacks came to our aisle.

“Anything you like?” she asked, pointing to her cart.

“A Pepsi, please,” I said, pointing to a can of Pepsi. She handed me the can.

“Anything for your friend?” 

“He’s not my friend.”

“Oh, but I am.” Ashton smirked. I elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow!”

“Ssh!”

“Anything at all?”

“I’ll have a ginger ale.” Ashton said with a smile that showed all of his perfect teeth. The stewardess handed him a ginger ale and headed over to the next aisle. 

“Am I not your friend?” Ashton said with a fake pout.

“No, you are not. Now, leave me alone. I have to get some rest.” I said.

“Aw, Miss Princess needs her beauty sleep?”

“Shut up, you idiot!”

“Aw, Miss Prissy Princess is angry! Do you need to re apply your makeup?” 

“Shut up! You’re so sexist! Just leave me alone!” I yelled. Everyone craned their necks at us.

“You better keep it down, Miss Princess,” Ashton whispered with a smug grin on his face.

That’s when I lost it. I slapped him across the face. I had no control, I was fuming with anger. I mean, how disgusting was he acting?! He acted like us girls were just some toy for them to tease and play with, but we’re not. We are people too.

“What the heck?!” he yelled, feeling his cheek that I slapped.

“That should teach you to shut up and not make sexist comments towards girls.” I proudly said as I got up and left the seat. I saw an aisle with nobody sitting in it, so I sat down. I saw Ashton glaring at me as I left. I flashed him a grin, showing all my perfect teeth. I didn’t really knew who I was anymore. Running away from my dad? Slapping random boys? I was definitely a new Blaire, but I liked this new version. Fearless, confident, rebellious. I just hoped Rebecca would like this version, too.

* * *

After a few minutes of me drinking my Pepsi, a man who looked vaguely familiar came up to me. He had brown, bushy hair, and dark brown eyes.

“Hello-” I started.

“Blaire?!” he yelled. 

That when it hit me: my father was here, and he was angry. I was probably sitting in his seat! Typical, typical, typical. Right then, a woman with luscious, curly, blonde locks came up to my father. She was wearing thigh high boots, an orange crop top and shorts, and horrible, heavy makeup.

“Carolina?” I whispered.

“Hey hon- Q?” Carolina asked, looking as shocked as my dad.

“We were so worried! What if you had gotten hurt?” my dad said as he sat down beside me.

“You shouldn’t have been,” I glared.

“Blaire, this isn’t a joke. When we get to Paris, I’m going to ground you. You will  _ not  _ be able to leave the hotel.”

“You mean when  _ I  _ get to Paris. I’m going alone,”

“Q! You are insane! Maybe I should put you in an mental asylum!” my father whisper yelled. All the colour from my face drained. Instead of having a beautiful tan complexion, my face turned tomato red.

“I hate you. I hate you and Carolina. I hate anything to do with you.” I said, holding back tears. I got up with my Pepsi and headed back over to Ashton’s seat. He stared at me, confused.

“Why are you here?” he asked, holding a pack of ice up to his cheek.

“Shut up before I slap you again.” I ordered. I took one more sip of Pepsi before I drifted off to sleep to the sound of the pilot on the overhead speakers.

* * *

Eight hours and thirty minutes later, I had arrived to Paris. I didn’t care where my dad and Carolina were. I got up out of my seat as and headed towards the exit, behind every person in first class. When I got out, the airport felt refreshing after being stuck in an enclosed space for hours and hours. I went straight away to the bag pickup to pickup my lavender suitcase. When I saw it, I immediately grabbed it and headed over to a small French cafe. I looked at the menu, starving. Of course, I ordered a cappuccino and a croissant covered in Nutella. As I was eating, my father came up to me.

“What do you want?” I asked, looking down at my plate.

“I came to escort you because now you are officially grounded,” He replied.

“Get away from me.” I hissed. “Go away or else I’ll pretend you’re a kidnapper,”

“What has gotten into you, Q?”

“For the last time, it’s  _ Blaire _ . And I wouldn’t be acting this way if you hadn’t been ignoring me and everything I do! This is all your fault. After this trip, I’m either gonna ask to stay with grandfather, Rebecca, or Luca. And this is non negotiable.” I said, before getting up out of my seat and walking away. I looked around at the airport, hoping to find a quick getaway.

But when I looked around, I saw this girl. Long, dark brown hair, brown eyes… she looked exactly what I imagined Rebecca to look like. My eyes widened. 

“Rebecca?” I said loudly as I walked towards her. My father and Carolina were on my tail.

“M-Blaire?” she said. She ran towards me and gave me a big hug. So it was Rebecca!

“B- I mean Blaire, who is this?” my father asked, eyeing Rebecca up and down.

“This is Rebecca Brown. My pen pal.”

“No, I’m cancelling both your trips to Paris. Blaire here has broken every rule ever put for her!”

“Sir, you can’t do that. Blaire writes to me about her personal life, because she trusts me. Isn’t it a bit odd that Blaire would trust a complete stranger over her own father?” Rebecca said, crossing her arms. I grinned a little.

Rebecca was right. He kept choosing everybody over me. When my parents were still together, he spent all his time with my mother. Now it’s the same thing with Carolina. I didn’t trust my father. 

At least not anymore.


	3. Paris!

Blaire’s dad was enraged. So furious that it scared me, but I couldn’t give in, I had to fight for Blaire. I straightened the poncho I was wearing.

“Who are  _ you  _ to tell me how to care for my daughter!” Blaire’s dad boomed. Blaire winced a little, as if in pain.

At this point everyone there was looking at us.

“I am one of her most trusted friends who she has been talking to all Summer, when you shut her out.” I yelled back.I didn’t want to be rude but this was were he was going. I had to get Blaire out of trouble but he just made it hard to control my feelings. 

“Blaire, we are leaving  _ now _ .”

“No, I’m not! You can take Carolina and go away, but Rebecca and I are going to Paris.” Blaire said, glaring at her father. There was no point in arguing now. Before her father could say another word, Blaire gestured for me to follow her. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the airport with her. 

* * *

We caught a taxi and asked him to go to our hotel. In the taxi, I told Blaire that I had tried out the list, but nothing worked for me. Blaire apologized profusely, and told me to try a new way that I had to think of. 

When we got to the hotel, I was amazed. We signed in at front desk, and Blaire showed me around. There was a game room and a water park, an indoor beach, and so much more. 

“You have the VIP suite, Rebecca,” Blaire told me. I could tell that she was relieved that her father hadn’t cancelled the reservation.

When I got to my suite, I looked around, it was incredible! Everything here was amazing! I had a king size bed, A full washroom, and actual kitchen with a bistro table and a fancy dinner table! 

* * *

Soon it was evening. Blaire and I had gone shopping with her grandfather earlier today, and I so I had a lot of food in my fridge. I took out some steamed rice, which took me a long time to find at the store. I wanted to 

have some of my heritage with me here in France. While there rice was in the microwave I took out a thermos that Blaire’s grandfather gave to me, that had cooked chicken. Blaire’s grandfather was great cook. I took the rice out of the microwave and started to eat. My meal turned out to be a very good one and I enjoyed everything. I started to do the dishes when I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Blaire. I opened the door and let her in. She ran into the room and flopped on my bed. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked Blaire who seemed upset

“I was going to go swimming when I saw Carolina through the window,” she replied.

“Did she see you?”

“No, but later I heard them talking about me through the wall, they are really mad at me.”

“Just talk to them,” 

“No, Carolina is the most evil person in the world, she ruins everything!”

“Blaire,” I said. “give her another chance, she’s just trying to be friends with you,”  
“No, you don’t know the whole story Rebecca,” Blaire said with a glare. “It’s time I tell you,the full thing,” 

“Um-” I started.

“Okay, so it all started on a regular day. That was the day I was finally allowed to ride my skateboard at the skatepark, when I saw my parents fighting. I was shocked. They never fight. I overheard them fighting about some lady named Carolina, which my father had cheated on my mother. They kept saying ‘Carolina Allens’, or ‘Carolina’, and I knew her. I had seen her on TV. She was this super famous model, and no lie, she was gorgeous.” Blaire paused. “A week later, my mom left. They must’ve gotten divorced in secret. That was the day I met Carolina in person. I hated her. She was so rude, and sucked up all of my dad’s time, and I never got to spend any time with him. I was angry. Carolina was always his first priority.”

“Oh,” I replied “Well at least give her a second chance, talk things out together, She seems nicer now,”

“No, I’ve already given her enough chances,” Blaire said as she got off the bed. “It’s getting late. See you tomorrow.” 

“See you” I said than I went to sleep. Then I realized, my bed was the most comfy bed in the whole wide world.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went to the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal, I poured a bowl of cereal.

“Hey! Don’t eat that!” Blaire said as she barged into my room.

“Why…?” I asked.

“Because we’re going to my favourite cafe  _ ever _ , and then we’re getting our nails and hair done!” 

“Um, okay… what should I wear?”

“Something cute and comfy. We’ll be out for a while. Come to my room when you’re done,” Blaire said before she left my suite. 

I looked at my walk-in closet. Oh, how I wished to live here in this suite. It had everything I’d ever need! I continued to look in my closet. I chose an outfit to wear. It was a light blue plaid shirt, with navy blue jeggings. I put on my school shoes, that were also blue. I only packed them because they would match most of my outfits. I stared at myself in the mirror. It was fine for a day out. I put my hair into a high ponytail. I took the elevator to Blaire’s room. When I got to her floor, I knocked on her door. She let me in and I looked around her room. It was slightly bigger than mine. It was definitely much stylish. 

We started to head out. I followed her out. Her grandfather met us in the lobby, and we walked to Blaire favourite cafe. Luckily, it was across the street. The cafe was light green and white, almost like a chai colour. It was super modern, and super stylish. I understand why Blaire loves this cafe so much. Inside the cafe, we ordered our meal. As I was looking at the menu, I noticed Blaire’s grandfather was looking at me, up and down. His mouth was open, like he had just saw a ghost. I just ignored him and continued looking at the menu.

I ordered a croissant and fruit juice. The croissant was even better than those croissants I had ever had in England. While we were eating, Carolina came in and ordered a coffee, and she left the cafe. She was wearing a long, flowy yellow dress with yellow heels. Her hair was up in a bun. I looked over at Blaire and saw that she had a look of horror on her face. 

“W-what is she doing here?” Blaire whispered. Her grandfather stroked her hair.

“Ignore her, my darling,” her grandfather whispered back. That’s when I looked back to Blaire, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

“Mom?” she asked, her voice cracking. She had said “mom” so quietly, that it sounded like she was in pain. I looked over at the lady at the cash register. She handed the cashier a crisp dollar bill. The lady was wearing a white t-shirt, and jeans. She had the same red hair as Blaire, and she looked exactly like Blaire. I looked back at Blaire, and it looked like she was going to break down in the middle of the cafe. She got up out of her seat, and walked towards the lady. I couldn’t hear what Blaire said, but the lady cupped her mouth. She opened up her arms to hug Blaire, but Blaire pulled away. I could tell that Blaire was mad… really mad. I decided to leave the two alone and not get get involved, I didn’t want to put up a bad impression so I excused myself saying that I had to go to the washroom. From my spot I could hear the whole conversation. I didn’t want to be nosy but I wanted to be there for Blaire.

“How could you?” Blaire croaked.

“Blaire! I’m so sorry! I was angry at your father and-” the lady said.

“Be quiet! Be quiet! Be quiet! You left me, with  _ him _ .” The word “him” spat out of Blaire’s mouth like venom.

“I missed you so much,”  
“I never want to see you again! It’s your fault! This is all your fault! We used to be so close…” Blaire started. “Like two peas in a pod… but you, oh, _you_ , ruined everything. You practically _disowned_ me!”

“B-”

“Go away! I hate you you!”

“Blaire-”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Get out of my life!” Blaire screamed. Everyone looked at her. Her grandfather got up and motioned for her to leave the cafe. She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

“I’m going back to the hotel,” she whispered. She headed towards the hotel, and her grandfather followed her. I was going to follow Blaire, but it seems like bad luck likes to follow me everywhere. 

I left my hiding spot where I was eavesdropping on Blaire and her mom. Blaire’s old mom smiled at me. I gave a weak smile back and headed towards the hotel. 

When I got to the hotel, I walked to Blaire’s room knocked on the door. Her grandfather opened it. I walked over to the sleeping area and saw Blaire sprawled out on her bed. There was wet spot on her bed for all of her tears and she was sobbing. 

“Blaire?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah?” she replied in a very small voice.

“Are you okay? I heard everything,”

“Just go away !” she said through tears.

“Wanna go to the water park?” asked hoping that it would get her mind off of her mom.

“Can we go to the indoor beach?” Blaire asked faintly, rubbing her eyes.

“Sure!” I said happily. Her grandfather motioned for us to get ready, and he exited the room. 

I headed back to my hotel suite and looked through my suitcase for a bathing suit. I picked out a watermelon design one, and went down to the lobby. My hair was still in a ponytail, so I kept it up.

I saw Blaire was already waiting. She was wearing a one piece, white swimsuit, with her hair tied up into a messy bun. She had put makeup, so it looked like she hadn’t been pouring her heart out. 

We walked to the indoor beach and layed our towels out. I immediately went into the water, while Blaire sat down on a patio chair. She put a pair of black sunglasses and a floppy sun hat. I started splashing around in the water. I called for Blaire, but she refused to come into the water, because her patio chair was too comfortable to get up. I got out of the water, and dragged her into the water. She pulled away, still refused saying it would be too cold. So, to show her that it was warm, I splashed her. Suddenly, Blaire got up and walked out. 

A couple minutes later she returned wearing a tie dye one piece swimsuit. She jumped into the water, laughing. Blaire started splashing me, so I ran out and got a water gun that I had hid under my towel. My dad had always said; “Don’t ever go swimming without a backup plan.” Blaire saw me, and ran to grab another water gun that was in box full of other swimming supplies. 

I filled up my water gun and sprayed her first, and oh boy, was she mad. She quickly filled up her water gun and chased after me. 

After what seemed like only ten minutes, Blaire’s grandfather came in and told us that it was time to go. We were both soaking wet, with water guns in our hands. 

When we were finished getting ready, we headed down to the second floor to have lunch, at one of the many restaurants. I ordered a famous french dish called ratatouille which was super good, while Blaire and her grandfather ordered snails.

“You seriously eat snails?” I asked, with a disgusted look.

“Duh! They’re super good!” Blaire said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay then,” I laughed.

After lunch, we headed to the game room/arcade, and played a game of ping pong. As we were happily playing, we saw Carolina and Blaire’s dad walk in. They were looking around the room, as if choosing what game to play, and then they saw us. Blaire’s dad had now lost it with her. He was so furious, I could even see steam blowing out of his ears. Blaire had taken one look at her parents and her face was in shock. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to help the situation get better, but last time I made it worse.

“Blaire!” he said.

“Go away!” Blaire replied with anger in her voice.

“We’ve been so worried-” Carolina started.

“No you haven’t.”

“We were so worried and we didn’t want to lose you,”

“No, you’re lying! Of course my father would choose some  _ fancy  _ model over me, his own daughter! First, mom says she never wants to see me again. Next, my own father decides a model is more important than his daughter!”

That was when I lost it. Everyone was acting so ridiculous!

“ _ GUYS!”  _ I yelled as loud as I could. “Honestly, forget about the past Blaire, the past is the past. By the way, Carolina is nice, can’t you see that she is trying to fit in? Carolina is trying to start over, and you won’t let her. You keep on cutting in and crying when people are trying to talk to you. It will never help. Doing that you will only make things worse,” I stopped, waiting for a response.

“I thought that you were on my side Rebecca, not  _ theirs _ ,” Blaire said wearily.

“I am on your side, but, that doesn’t mean I agree with the way you’re handling the situation.” I said.

“And you,” I said pointing at her father, 

“Me?” he asked.

“Yes you.” I said. “Can’t you realise that you are forgetting about your daughter?” “Yes, you’re spending time with the love of your life, but what about your daughter?” I asked “Blaire told me that you have been ignoring her. You all need to spend more quality time together and not leave someone for second priority,” I finished my ending statement and looked at everyone.

“Just stop, Rebecca! You have a perfect life and a perfect family, so just stay out of it!” Blaire yelled, before grabbing her grandfather's hand and running out of the game room.

* * *

In my room, I layed lazily on my bed. I pulled out a book and started to read, but I couldn’t focus. I messed up bad with Blaire and her family, but it didn’t matter to me anymore. I had more friends now. I barely needed Blaire anymore for support. I could manage on my own. I don’t need any part of her fortune. I don’t need to know a rich person to be able to survive, I am just fine the way I am.

* * *

It was the morning. I was just waking up when Blaire’s grandpa knocked on my door. I opened the door, and he came in

“Hello, Rebecca,” he said in a strong French accent.

“Good morning,” I said.

“I didn’t want to ask in front of everyone and cause even more conflict, but… are you related to a man named Robert Brown? He could possibly be your great grandfather..?”

“Yeah, he is,”

“I just want to say that I’m sorry for everything my family has caused.”

“For what?”

“You don’t know about the robbery?”

“Uhhh, no?” 

“In the 1900’s, there was a great robbery, and my family was a part of it. We were robbed, and the robber took $100 million from us. Since our families were enemies, my father framed your great grandfather. Of course, I was a young boy at that time, so I had no idea what was going on. I’m very, very sorry for the pain my family caused. Now, I’m telling you this because I don’t want your friendship with Blaire to end. If it ends, then this pointless feud between our families goes on, and on, and on.” He sighed.

“How can Blaire and I stay friends? If she can’t learn how to forgive how can I bear to be friends with her?” I said, crossing my arms. 

“Rebecca, just talk to her. Please. Blaire could really use someone like you in her life.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank you,” he said before leaving the room.

When Blaire’s grandfather left, I took to my closet. I was in blue pajamas. Not the best choice. I changed into an orange t-shirt and high waisted jeans. I speed walked out of my suite and over to Blaire’s. 

I knocked on the door, and she answered, surprisingly.

“What do you want?” she mumbled.

“I came to apologize for what I said,” I said, biting my lip.

“You know what?” Blaire started.

“What?”

“ _ I’M SO SORRY! _ ” Blaire cried. She burst into tears and hugged me tightly.

“No, I’m sorry, Blaire. I shouldn’t have barged into your family life,” I said, hugging her back.

“To be honest, that was kind of stupid,” Blaire laughed. It was good to see Blaire laughing again. As we were having our heart to heart, a lady came up to us wearing a full black outfit.

“Excuse me, but are you girls Blaire Miller and Rebecca Brown?” she asked.

“Um, yes we are. Why?” I asked, looking at the lady.

“Well, Mason Miller, the man paying for the suites, has revoked the reservation. I’m sorry to tell you, but you have to leave.”

“What?!” Blaire and I both yelled. The lady gave a sympathetic look to us. There was no point in fighting with her, so Blaire and I both went into our rooms.

I started packing my stuff. Wherever we were going, I had to look good. I put a light blue dress on and my school shoes. When I finished packing, I went down to the lobby to meet Blaire. She looked  _ very  _ angry. She explained to me that her dad didn’t even get us a plane ticket. She told me that her grandfather was going to fix it, and we shouldn’t really worry.

We walked around for a bit. As we were walking, we spotted a castle. Since we had nothing better to do, we decided to go inside and take a look. Outside of the castle was a little snack cart. She brought over a box of what looked like fat coloured “Oreos” and told me to try them. Turns out they’re called macaroons, but they’re nothing like the macaroons I had at the cafe. Since they were so delicious, I decided to buy a full pack to take home to share with my family. 

We went inside the Palace of Versailles. There was a petite blonde tour guide, and she gave us (and all the other tourists) a tour. During the tour we learned a lot about the history of France and a lot of other things. When the tour was over, it was already three o’clock. We had to take a cab to the airport with all our luggage. 

  
  
  


Skip a couple of hours and we’re on the plane. Blaire and I had yet another heart to heart, and we said goodbye. We agreed to keep writing to each other, even though we might never see each other again. Thanks to Blaire’s grandfather, we had both gotten first class seats, despite being on different planes.

I got into the first class found my seat and sat down. A couple of minutes later, an old lady came down and sat beside me. She looked too old to even be on a plane, but I ignored her. 

Before take off, the lady kept on coughing and hacking. When the flight took off, she (thankfully) fell asleep and stopped coughing. I pulled out my phone and started playing tsums so I could take my mind off of what my mom would say when I told her the story of why our trip was cut short. 

  
  
  


Soon, our flight landed and I got off. When I got off I went to the baggage claim, right when I saw my luggage, I picked it up and walked to the border crossing. When I got passed it, I walked out and saw my mom.

“Why did you come back so early?” she asked, hugging me tightly.

“Blaire got in a fight with her dad, and he cancelled the reservation after two nights. Luckily, her grandfather booked us the earliest flight back.” I said, hugging her back.

“I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind-”

“Mom, it’s okay,”

“I just… he sounds like a horrible parent. Besides, I have a new customer!”

“Really? That’s amazing! Where are they?”

“Well, they live in the US, and I’m going tomorrow night,”

“Okay, can I come?”

“Of course,”

“Thank you so much!” I squeaked.

* * *

It was finally the next night. Our flight was at three am, so my mom and I had to wake up at one am. Ugh.

  
  


Soon, I was I was back at the airport. I had my backpack on and so did my mom. We only carried one big suitcase because we weren’t going to be there for long. Soon we boarded the plane and sat down in business class because it was a business trip. I sat down at my seat and took a water bottle from the side pocket. Soon it was time for takeoff. 

8 hours later we had landed. My mom and I got out headed for the baggage claim took our suitcase and headed for border crossing. Once we crossed we got out and got a taxi to the hotel. At the hotel we got our room and room key, dropped our stuff off, changed into nice clothes and rented a car so we didn’t have to catch taxis. 

My mom’s customers house was like a mansion. It made me think whether Blaire’s house was that big too. My mom rang the doorbell and someone opened the door and let us in

“To the dining room,” he said and led us there

When we got there there were 4 people that looked so familiar than I realized that they were the Millers, Blaire’s family.

“Hello Mrs. Brown and Rebecca,”

“Mr. Miller?!” 

My mom gasped.


	4. We meet again!

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Rebecca and I were seeing each other face to face again.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Um, your dad is my mom’s customer…”

“No, no no! You can’t come in!”

“Why not…?”

“My best friend Sierra’s here, and she hates you.”

“I don’t care! I’m also your best friend!”

“Well you see-”

“Ugh!” Rebecca said as she barged into my room. Sierra was waiting for me at the front door, and that’s when they met face to face.

“Um, who are you?” Sierra snorted. I quickly ran to stand beside Sierra.

“I’m Rebecca Brown. Breathe it in, jerk.” Rebecca commented, crossing her arms. I was _shocked_. 

“You little-” Sierra started.

“Um, let’s go upstairs while our parents work it out,” I suggested. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. My two best friends, fighting for my friendship. How cliche.

“Nice room!” Rebecca said, smiling.

“Thanks,” I grinned.

“You should see my room,” Sierra snorted. I could tell Rebecca was about to interrupt, but the front door rang again. I raced downstairs, only to see Luca.

“You gotta help me!” I pleaded, as I dragged Luca upstairs.

“What’s wrong…?” Luca asked.

“My pen pal, Rebecca, is here, and Sierra and Rebecca are fighting a ton,”

“Okay then. Wait, Rebecca’s here?”

“Yeah, my dad’s one of her mom’s customers.”

“By the way, how’s it going with the whole ‘dad’ thing?”

“Horrible. We had to come back early from Paris because he cut our hotel reservations short!”

“Couldn’t you stay with your grandpa?”

“Grandpere didn’t have enough room. He lives in a tiny, luxurious apartment,” I sighed. I opened up the door to my room, and, guess what? Sierra and Rebecca were _still_ fighting,

“Oh, puh-lease, Miss Nerd! How is B even friends with you?” Sierra snorted.

“Just shut up, Sierra! You’re a stuck up, selfish little brat!” Rebecca yelled.

“Ssh! Keep it down! My dad’s gonna come up!” I whisper yelled.

“I’m Luca, by the way,” Luca said to Rebecca. I could tell that he was blushing.

“Oh, has Luca got a thing for the nerd?” Sierra laughed.

“Shut up!” Luca ordered.

“Blaire?? Come down, please!” my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I motioned for everyone to follow me. Downstairs, all the adults were sitting in the living room, on our white leather couch.

“What?” I asked, rolling my eyes. I was in no mood to talk to the man who says he loves me, but acts like he hates me.

“This is Seo-Yeon, Rebecca’s mom.”

“I know, for goodness sake! I’m not as dumb as you see me!”

“B--”

“It’s _Blaire_ . Can you say that? B-L-A-I-R-E!!. _Blaire_.”

“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady!” my father hissed.

“Just leave me alone! You cancelled the hotel reservations, making Rebecca and I come back early! After that, I can use whatever tone I want with you,” I said, crossing my arms. I looked behind me at my friends, and they looked just as fed up with my dad as I was. Luca was also crossing his arms, and Rebecca had a disgusted look on her face. Not to mention, Sierra’s famous “what in the world?!” face.

“Blaire, that’s it. I’ve had it with you. I’m sending you to boarding school. It requires a uniform, and strict manners. That place should teach you some discipline,”

“Mason, you can’t do that!” Carolina whimpered.

“Carol, she’s not your daughter.”

“Yes, she is! We’re getting married, but I don’t think I can live with a selfish hypocrite,”

“Carol-”

“I’m sorry, Mason, but I’m calling off the wedding. I think it’s time to give us both some space,” Carolina said, holding back tears.

“But I love you!” my dad whined.

“I’ve put up with all your stupidity this whole time! You’re a horrible parent, treating your daughter this way! No wonder she keeps rebelling!”

“Caro-” but before my dad could finish, Carolina has dashed out the door. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. The love of my father’s life, Carolina Allens, had just left my father! My father looked beaten. Broken. I felt a bit of pity for him. I just wanted to run into his arms and tell him that everything would be okay, but it wouldn’t be. He’s treating me like a pet. Like I’m not even his daughter anymore. There’s no way that I could forgive him for that. I wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” I said quietly. I could tell that my dad was going to stop me, but he didn’t. Rebecca’s mother stood up and straightened her skirt. She motioned for her and Rebecca to leave. Rebecca gave me a weak goodbye wave and headed out the door. Sierra had a smug grin plastered across her face.

“What?” I asked quietly.

“The nerd is gone.” Sierra laughed. I had the strong urge to slap her across the face.

“That ‘nerd’ has been more of a best friend over the past week than you have _ever_ been. So, why don’t you just shut up?” I said, raising my voice.

“I can’t believe you, Blaire! I’ve been so generous to you! Remember sixth grade? I was one of the popular girls, and I let you join my clique!” Sierra yelled.

“I don’t wanna be a ‘popular girl’! I want actual friends, who treat me as an equal!” I yelled back.

“Sierra, I think it’s best you leave,” Luca chimed in. 

“I hate you all. You stupid freaks.” Sierra muttered as she left my house. I let out a long, and heavy sigh. I wanted to let out a long and ear piercing scream.

So I did. I screamed as loud as I could, and it echoed through my house. I had no idea where my dad was, but I didn’t really care. I saw Luca cover his ears, and I smiled. I just had to let it all out. All the emotions I bottled up over the years, I just let out. I finally stopped screaming, and I looked at Luca.

“Is it safe to uncover my ears?” he laughed.

“Yeah,” I giggled.

“What was that?” 

“I dunno, just something I had to let out.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I need to go somewhere. Wanna come?” I asked slyly.

“Sure, but wh-” before Luca could finish, I grabbed his hand and raced out of my house. We got a cab and quickly sat inside.

“Where to, ma’am?” The cab driver asked.

“The Holiday Inn Express New York Times Square, please,” I said, buckling my seatbelt.

“Why are we going to a hotel?” Luca asked.

“I’m gonna find Rebecca.”

“And why would you do that?” Luca asked, shriveling up his nose and doing his best impersonation of Sierra. I let out a small chuckle.

“Because.” I said, crossing my arms.

“Because what, B? This is-”

“Don’t you dare say stupid’. Just go with the flow,”

“Oh, so you’re a hippie now?” Luca laughed.

“Shut up!” I laughed.

* * *

After thirty minutes, we arrived at the hotel. I got out and paid for the cab. I took my time to watch the now empty cab disappear down the road, and I also took my time walking up to the front door. When we got in, I looked around the place. It was huge and colourful, filled with cozy colours. It was a bit chilly, but I didn’t mind. Luca and I walked up to the front desk. There was a lady dressed in all Qoon, and her hair was up in a slick ponytail. Her round glasses complimented her face shape.

“Hello, and welcome to The Holiday Inn! I’m Qissa. How may I help you?” the lady asked with a big smile, showing all her teeth.

“I’m looking for Rebecca and Seo-Yeon Brown, I believe they’re staying here,” I said confidently.

“Room thirty-five, on the third floor.” Qissa said with a smile. I nodded, and dragged Luca into the elevator. I pressed the third floor button, and we casually waited. The music was light and soft, like perfect elevator music. I just wanted to shut my eyes and drift off to sleep. 

But of course, I didn’t. I was in an elevator for goodness sake! When we arrived, I got out quickly, with Luca right behind me. It was the same colour scheme as the first floor, A soft red colour, but I didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Room thirty five, room thirty five…” I said, glancing at all the room numbers.

“Over here!” Luca said as he pointed to a brown, wooden door. I gathered up all my confidence and knocked on the door. To my delight, they were still there.

“Hi…” Rebecca’s mother said as she opened the door.

“Is Rebecca in there?” I asked, trying to look inside the suite.

“Why? I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’re a very good influence on Becca,”

“Seriously, mom?” Rebecca said as she came up to the front door.

“I’m serious, Rebecca. Did you see them back at their house?”

“I’m right here, ya know,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Mom, Blaire is literally the one of the only people that understand me.” Rebecca said, leaning against the doorway. Rebecca’s mom looked at Luca and I for a couple of seconds.

“Okay,” she shrugged.

“Yay!” Rebecca said happily as she hugged her mom. Her mom went back inside the suite, leaving Rebecca, Luca, and I out in the hallway.

“Why’d you even come here?” Rebecca asked.

“Everyone in my life walks out on me at some point. First, my birth mother, then Carolina, and now Sierra. And probably, my dad will walk out on me soon. And I don’t think they're coming back, to be honest,” I paused. “but I don’t want you to walk out on me, too. You’re actually kind and caring, with good intentions. Please don’t go back to England!” 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go home at the end of the week. But, I promise that I will keep on writing, I promise.” She said. 

I felt defeated. Beaten down. I had no choice, she had to go home! But, if you know me, then you know I’d never listen.

“You’re not going. You can’t go!” I begged.

“I have to!” Rebecca replied.

“No you don’t! Do you wanna go back to England? Back to your bully? Back to your teacher that treats you like a baby? Tell me; what do you have in England that you don’t have here?”

“I have a lot of friends. Besides Tasha, was bragging to her friends that she was moving to Paris.”

“So? Who cares about Tasha? Her family’s probably as broke as my birth mother!” 

“No, Tasha is the richest person on Earth. Blaire, if you want to stay with me, then just move to England.”

“Rebecca, you know I have family here. Plus, Luca’s here. Not to mention, Sierra! I may have ended things badly with her, but she’s still one of my closest friends,”

“Yeah, see? That’s exactly why I want to go home to England!”

“Fine. Go back to England. Just know that you ruined a beautiful friendship that was blossoming out of the ground,” I sighed. I tried to sound as dramatic as possible.

“Blaire, I’m sorry. I really have to go now,” Rebecca winced. I looked back at her, hoping she’d change her mind, but all she did was walk into her suite and shut the door.

“That was a bust,” Luca sighed. I hadn’t even been paying attention to Luca. His face was as red as Spider Man’s suit! He had been blushing _so_ hard.

“Ooo! Luca likes Rebecca! Luca likes Rebecca!” I chanted.

“Shut up!” he nudged at me. Rebecca was leaving, and I couldn’t do anything about it. At least I had Luca and Sierra, and my dad. She had her own wacky life going on in England, but I had a new mission: find our family’s robber, and bring him to justice. I mean, I had to do something to keep my mind off of Rebecca somehow. That brings me to my next mission: get Luca and Rebecca together. I had a whole lot on my plate, but I didn’t mind. 

* * *

A week has gone by, and Rebecca left America. My dad isn’t talking to me, and there’s been nothing from Carolina. She didn’t even come back and collect her stuff. I made my bed before going over to my white, smooth, desk. I opened up my laptop and searched up the key words “Robert Brown”. All that came up was the same story: “ALLEGED ROBBER STOLE $100 MILLION FROM MILLERS”. It was always the same thing. I stretched my fingers before typing in the words “famous robbers”. To my surprise, Robert Brown came up near the top of the list. I wanted to call my grandfather and ask him, but I couldn’t bring myself to it. I wanted to do this myself. I had to be a sneaky detective. I couldn’t just search up “who stole my money?!”. I had to investigate. I decided to search up “robberies in 1986”. I scrolled down and found a story dated back to the 2000’s.

“A robber named Robert Brown had robbed the infamous family; the Millers. Brown had stolen $100 million, but us here at the ‘NY NEWS’ know that is fake.”

I stopped reading. These people know it’s fake? How? I looked them up, and it turns out, their headquarters are right here in NY City. I scribbled down a note for Marie, my maid. I stuck it on my laptop screen. I changed out of my purple pajamas and into a blue romper. The blue colour reminded me of Rebecca in Paris. As much as I wanted to see her again, I knew I couldn’t. There’s no way my dad would let me. I grabbed a yellow headband and slipped it on. I put my hair into a high bun, and grabbed my favourite pastel yellow backpack. I stuffed a twenty dollar bill and some gum into my bag. I ran out the door and downstairs, before realizing that I needed a notepad and pen. I ran back up to my room and looked around for my “GOOD VIBES” notebook, but, no luck. I ran to my dad’s office, only to find him in it.

“Uh, hey dad,” I said casually.

“I’m busy, Blaire,” he said coldly. His tone sent shivers down my spine. I grabbed the first notepad I saw. I looked around the room, hoping to find a pen, but all I found was a pencil. I grabbed it and slipped it into my bag, hoping my dad didn’t notice. I speed walked out of the office and down the stairs.

“Blaire!” Jesse, my butler, said. He was carrying a glass lemonade.

“I’m kind of in a rush-” I shrugged.

“Blaire, is everything alright with your father? He’s acting strange, and he’s not talking about it,”

“Oh, well uh…” I stopped. How do I explain this to Jesse? He adored Carolina, and treated her like his best friend. “Carolina may have broken up with my dad?”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“Yeah…”

“Why? How? Why was I not informed?”

“My dad was treating me like I was some ghost haunting him. Like I was some harmful burden to him, and Carolina had had enough.”

“Oh my goodness,”

“Yeah… also, I might not be back for a while,”

“Why-” Jesse asked, almost spilling the lemonade.

“Can’t talk!” I yelled as I ran out the door. I looked around for my limo, which was usually parked right outside my house, but there was no sight of it.

“Where are you going?” Sierra said, sticking her nose up in the air.

“No where,” I said, crossing my arms.

“Then why are you wearing the romper that _I_ gave you for your birthday last year?”

“Because it’s an article of clothing? What, you expect me to walk around naked?”

“Okay, whatever. I came to your house because I’m sorry,”

“What?” I asked. Never in my entire life had I ever heard Sierra say “sorry”. She always expects an apology in return, even if it’s her fault.

“I’m sorry, B. I was acting like a complete jerk,”

“You kinda were,”

“Oh, be quiet,” she playfully nudged my elbow. I laughed.

“So, why are you here?”

“I need your help,”

“With what?”

“You’re still friends with Luca, right?”

“Yup,”

“Can you ask him if he um…” she paused. “If he likes me? Like, if he thinks I’m cute?”

“Um, WHAT?” I asked, astonished. I always thought Sierra acted like Luca was her brother.

“Can you?” Sierra begged.

“You do know he has a thing for Rebecca, right?”

“Seriously? Luca likes that-”

“Don’t say nerd. Listen, Sierra: as much as I want to be your friend, I can’t be while you’re still calling Rebecca a nerd. Okay?”

“Ugh, fine.” Sierra said, slouching. There was something about her that was off. All of a sudden, she comes up and _apologizes_ to me? Sierra doesn’t let anyone get a “free pass” or “special treatment”. Even her best friends.

“Are you just using me to get to Luca?” I asked, glaring at her. I was trying to see right through her lies.

“N-no!” she stammered. One thing about Sierra is that she sucks at lying.

“I can’t believe you! You don’t even care about me anymore, do you?”

“Fine, you caught me! I meant what I said, okay? I hate you. After everything you said-”

“Everything I said were facts. The truth. Now, get off my property, because you’re trespassing, and it would be a shame to have you kicked off _my_ driveway, ‘kk?” I said, trying to sound like Sierra. She took one more good look at me before leaving. I looked at my ruby coloured watch. It was noon. I looked around for my limo, but there was nothing. I just decided to get a cab. I walked down the block and started hitchhiking, like a hobo. I just hope that nobody’s watching me.

* * *

Fast forward to an hour, and I arrived at the NY News HQ. It was big, filled with windows. It had to be at least thirty stories. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that the building is yellow. Splashed in yellow paint. There’s a huge sign at the top that reads; “NY NEWS”. I opened up the door and walked inside. The inside of the building was nothing like the outside. No trace of yellow. Instead, it was plastered in beige. There were people rushing around, and a lady at the front desk, sitting behind a glass table. The table wrapped around her, almost as if it’s imprisoning her. I walked up to the lady. She looked very sophisticated, with her brown hair tied up into a very neat high bun, and her glasses sitting at the tip of her nose. She had a straight face, and her wrinkles showed.

“Hi, I’m here to see Josh Williams? The writer?” I told the lady. Josh Williams was the author of the robbery story.

“Mr. Williams is on his lunch break. You can come back in thirty minutes,” she said in her polished British accent. She gave me a quick scowl as if to say: “don’t come back”. I was about to turn around and leave, when a man in a suit and tie came up to the desk.

“I’m here, Darlene,” the man said.

“Ah, Mr. Williams,” she said with a fake smile. I quickly barged in.

“Are you Josh Williams?” I asked.

“The one and only,” he replied with a smile. He was bald with no facial hair, but he looked young, and the bald head suited him.

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” 

“Sure, come into my office,” he said. I followed him down a long hallway and into a room labeled “JOSH WICKEN WILLIAMS”. His office was also beige, but it gave off a cottage kind of feel. Warm, cozy, somewhere I’d like to stay. He grabbed a plastic water and took a sip, before sitting down on his black leather chair.

“So, what can I help you with?” he asked.

“I’m Blaire Miller, and I’m part of the family that got robbed all those years ago,” I said, sitting down on a chair that was in front of his desk.

“Really?” he asked, surprised. “Why are you here, ‘Blaire Miller’?”

“Yeah, and I read your article from 2000. I wanna know how you know it’s fake,”

“So it is fake? Robert Brown is innocent?”

“Yeah, my grandpere- I mean grandfather told me about it. He’s the son of my great great grandpa, the man who sent Robert to jail,”

“So you’re telling me he’s innocent?”

“I just wanna know how you found it’s fake. Do you have any leads on the robber?”

“Oh my, oh my! This’ll make a juicy story, and I’ll get promoted for sure!”

“Sir? Sir? I’m still here,”

“Ssh, little girl. Tell me everything you know.”

“I’m not some ‘little girl’. I’m a girl trying to find out who my family robber is,”

“Just tell me what you know, okay?”

“Dude, just shut up! I’m not some measly little girl who doesn’t understand anything! I am capable of actually doing things, like finding my family robber!”

“Listen, little girl, just tell me what you know, and I’ll give you a Barbie doll, okay?” Josh said, leaning over. He had a fake smile on his face. What part was he not getting? I’m not little! I had the sudden urge to slap him, but then I’d be kicked out, and I’d never find the robber. Which one do I want more; to slap this stupid grown man who can’t understand a thing, or to deal with it and try and bring the robber to justice? I took a deep breath before finally making my choice.

“Listen up here, Josh; you’re gonna do as I say, or I’ll make sure you get fired, okay? My father has a lot of powerful friends who can take down a news reporter like you. Understand?” I whispered as I stood up. I leaned in closer to his desk, slamming my hands down.

“Are you blackmailing me, little girl?” he said, glaring at me.

“I sure as heck am, Buster,” I glared back. A couple of seconds passed before he finally responded.

“You, don’t get to tell me what to do, okay? You are just a-”

“A little girl? I’ve heard it all before. I’ve been called ‘Miss Princess’, ‘Drama Queen’, and of course, ‘Little Girl’. Why don’t you stop complaining and tell me what I wanna know?” I said through gritted teeth. Right now, I was playing bad cop, and I liked it. Right now, I had the power, not some stuck up thirty year old.

“There was this guy, his name was Pablo Sanders or something, and one day he came up to me asking if I worked at the NY News. I said yes, and he said he got a story for me. Apparently, Robert Brown wasn’t the actual robber. I knew that this would get me promoted, but it didn’t. Boss didn’t believe me, but she still let me publish it.”

“Gimme your laptop,” I ordered. He grabbed his laptop and gave it to me. I got onto Google and searched up “Pablo Sanders”. A man came up, looking pristine and clean. He was also bald, but his eyes were the lightest shade of blue ever. “Is this him?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Can I go now?”

“No. I’m not gonna let you trash my family, saying that we’re the bad guys. You’re gonna look into this story, and try and find the robber. Try and contact Pablo again, and tell me how it goes.” I scribbled down my phone number on a pink sticky note. “Call me and inform me.”

“Sure,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m _serious_ , okay? Look into this story, and tell me how it goes, or you’ll get fired. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,”

“Good.”

“Why don’t you get someone else to do your dirty work?” Josh said, glaring at me.

“Because you know too much. Now, no questions.” I said before leaving his office. I shook the feeling of guilt out of me. I was acting _way_ different. First, I was a happy girl in a happy world. Then, a girl who couldn’t get over the fact that her mom hates her. Next, a rebel who slaps random guys on the plane. My personal favourite; a careless teenager. And now? A blackmailing bad cop. This doesn’t mean that I’m fake for having all these different phases, it means that I have a lot going on. 

* * *

When I got back home, I went straight up to my room. On my laptop screen, was another note from Maria. She just drew a thumbs up emoji. Fun fact: Maria is a _great_ artist. She had always wanted to be an artist, but her parents didn’t approve. I took off the note and stuck it to a blue notebook which was laying on my desk. I took out the notepad and pen and started to jot down what Josh had said.

  * Pablo Sanders knew
  * Josh knows it’s fake
  * NY News HQ



I shut my notepad and put the pen away. I was about to take a nap when Jesse came into my room with an envelope in his hand.

“Miss Miller?” he said.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“I have a letter for you, from Rebecca,”

“Okay, thanks,” I said, taking the letter from him. He nodded politely before leaving. 

Dear Blaire,

Have you made things right between you and Sierra? When is your school going to start? Mine is going to start in two weeks. I just really hope that Tasha wasn’t lying about moving to Paris. I’m going to go shopping for my uniform really soon. I just can’t wait. There might be new kids moving into the area. And who knows? I might make new friends. The possibilities are endless! I hope that I get good teacher’s and that no new bullies come into the picture. Sadly, David told me that he is moving out of the area in the middle of the year so he won’t be there after Christmas. Hopefully, he makes some new friends there and he doesn’t get teased just because he’s gay. News flash: David is gay! Not that I have a problem with that, but he got teased a lot at his Summer camp just because of that. Well, have a nice Summer!

Love,

Rebecca

P.S

Has Carolina gotten her stuff yet? I guess she doesn’t need to because she can't buy everything, because she’s pretty rich!

  
  
  
  


I felt happy reading Rebecca’s letter. It reminded me when things were simple, and when I didn’t know about my family robber. I pulled out a piece of lined paper from my notebook, and I started to write.

Dear Rebecca,

No, I didn’t make up with Sierra. She likes Luca, and she was using me to get to him. By the way, Luca totallyyyyyy likes you! EEK! His face was red as a tomato after we came to visit you! He won’t admit it, but I know he likes you! By the way, I had no idea David was gay! To be honest, I think David and Luca would make great friends. Anyways, no, Carolina didn’t come get her stuff. We haven’t even heard anything from her. Okay, on another note: I might have a lead on the robber. Apparently, some guy named “Josh Wicken Williams” wrote a story about how he thought that the whole robbery stunt was fake, and how Robert Brown is innocent. I went to visit him, but he kept calling me a “little girl”. I just wanted to punch him in the face, but I didn’t, because I am a sophisticated thirteen year old. On a totally different note; MY BIrTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS! YAY! I’m turning fourteen, and a really cool fact is that Luca has the same birthday as me!!! We call each other “birthday twins”, and I know it’s super dumb and weird, but I find it cute! Sorry if this letter turned out super long.

WRITE SOON,

Blaire

  
  
  


I read over the letter a couple of times before slipping it into an envelope. I left it on my desk for Jesse to mail. I changed into a wool, plain white, t-shirt crop top, with bleached ripped jeans. To top it off, I put on a red and blue blazer. I absolutely loved this outfit! I remember putting it in a separate closet in my old house. It was much bigger than this house I’m currently in, but we moved because my dad got a new job. This was back when I despised Carolina. I left my hair down. I skipped down the stairs and out the door. I hopped on my bike and rode down a couple of blocks to Luca’s house.

* * *

Luca opened the door.

“Hey, whatcha doing here?” he asked, letting me in.

“I’m here because I need to tell you something,” I replied, going up to his room.

“Um… you’re scaring me, Blaire.”

“Listen; Sierra likes you. She came to me, ‘apologizing’, only to get to you.”

“Sierra… likes me?”

“Yeah, just… be careful, okay? Besides, I know you like Rebecca.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do, Luca! Just admit it, or else I’ll tell Lea.”

“Fine. I like Rebecca. Happy now?”

“I’m very happy now.”

“Is that all you came here for?”

“No, I came to get you and Rebecca together. I want you to write a letter to her so I can send it. I know she also likes you.”

“How are you sure Rebecca likes a dork like me?”

“First of all; you’re not a dork. Second of all; she was _totally_ blushing when she saw you, okay? Just believe in me!”

“Fine, fine. Hand me a piece of paper,” he said. I handed him a pen and paper. He quickly started writing.

  
  


Dear Rebecca,

Hey, it’s me! Luca! Blaire’s making me write this letter to you… anyways, how’s England? I once went to England a couple of years ago, but it was raining the whole time. Also, when are you coming back to America? I would travel to England, but my parents won’t let me or my older sister travel anymore, since the “incident”. You see, Lea, my older sister, broke her leg while we were in England, and my over protective parents won’t let us travel anymore. Boo hoo. Okay, this letter is so bad i'm going to stop.

Write back (if you want),

Luca

  
  
  


I grabbed the letter out of his hand.

“Hey!” he yelled, trying to get it back. I quickly turned around and started to read it.

“Seriously? ” I snickered.

“What?”

“This is so dorky!”

“You told me to write something!”

“Not as bad as this!”

“Okay, whatever. I’m still gonna send it,”

“You’re blushing!”

“Shut up!” Luca yelled as he playfully elbowed me. I ran out of his room with the letter in my hand. Luca chased me as fast as he could run. I ran straight out the front door.

“Ha ha, you can’t catch me!” I laughed. Luca stopped. His expression was a mix of shock and anger.

“What are you doing here?” Luca asked angrily. I looked behind me, and to my surprise, it was Sierra. She was wearing a beautiful, long, flowy baby blue off the shoulder dress, with white flats. Her hair was in a fancy braid with flowers. If she wasn’t a blood sucking, cold blooded reptile, I might actually think that she looks good.

“I came to see you,” Sierra said innocently, completely ignoring me.

“B told me. I don’t like you, okay?” Luca said, as he walked outside.

“Blaire! Why would you say that?”

“Because Luca has a right to know?” I scowled at her. She looked at both Luca and I before letting out a long sigh. She wiped her eyes as if she was crying. She let out a fake sniffle before turning around and walking down the sidewalk.

“Was she trying to make us feel bad for her?” I asked, turning to Luca.

“Probably.” He replied, walking back into his house. I quickly ran over to him.

“You don’t feel… bad for her, do you?”

“Of course not.”

“Luca, you’re a bad liar.”

“Okay, maybe I feel a little bad,”

“Why do you feel bad?! She’s a horrible person, who only uses us for our money. She doesn’t actually care about us! She hates everyone, and I’m pretty sure-”

“Just shut up! Sierra’s still my best friend. She likes me, I don’t like her, but that doesn’t mean I’ll cut her off from my life permanently!” Luca yelled.

“L-”

“No, okay? Just no! Just leave me alone,” he said, pointing to the door. I had that same feeling again, the feeling that makes me feel weak. I have no other choice. And I _hate_ that feeling. That feeling eats at me. It moves around, getting ready to attack. It’s a monster that lurks in the shadows, only coming out at the worst times.

“If I leave, I’m never coming back,” I said quietly. Luca stared at me. He looked at me as if he was about to cry.

“Get out,” he finally said. 

“You really never want to see me again?”

“I don’t.”

“Fine then.” I said, before ripping up the letter. Luca glared at me. 

“Goodbye, Blaire.”

“Bye, Luca. You’ll never see me again,” I said quietly. I dropped the pieces of paper onto the wooden floor before walking out of his house. I slammed the door behind me. I didn’t know where to go. Back home? I’d have to face an angry dad. To Sierra’s place? I’d have to face her and _apologize_. I had so many other options, but I don’t know. To my grandfather’s condo? He’s in Paris right now. To the NY News HQ? That would take a more powerful threat to blackmail Josh. I was about to make up my mind when my phone rang. I picked it up.

“Hello? Who is this?” I asked.

“This is Josh Williams, from NY News. Little girl, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. Why are you calling?”

“I’m calling because I tracked down Pablo Sanders. He was Robert Brown’s best friend, even though they had an unusual age gap. While Robert was fifty, Pablo was twenty.”

“Woah,”

“Yeah. He visited Robert all those years ago, and Robert told him the truth. Pablo wouldn’t talk without a little nudge, but I made him do it,”

“Okay, good.”

“What’s next, ‘boss’?”

“I want you to help me find my robber. Use all the sources you have, and maybe I’ll let you publish that story.”

“You know, for a little girl, you’re very confident.”

“And powerful. Now, get to it.” I said before hanging up. I had to put on my brave face on. I was determined to find the robber. I took off down the sidewalk. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn’t know where. I ran, and ran, and ran-

“Ouch!” a girl said. She had short, curly brown hair that hugged her face. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, and her face was full of freckles. I looked straight up at her, and felt a weird feeling come over me.

“S-sorry,” I stammered. I must’ve bumped into her.

“It’s fine. I’m Ella,” she said, smiling.

“I’m Blaire,” 

“Nice to meet you. Where were you going…?”

“I’m not sure.” I shrugged. She laughed, and that made my insides tingle even more. The butterflies flew around in my stomach, which made my stomach ache. 

“Wanna take a walk?” she asked. I nodded yes as we walked down the sidewalk. She turned out to be fourteen, and she just moved into New York. She used to live in Miami, but there was nothing there for her. We must’ve walked for hours, and hours, but we didn’t mind. My legs ached, and my stomach grumbled, but I couldn’t bare to tell her. 

* * *

After about another hour, we ended up at a burger place. She ordered a cheeseburger, and I ordered a triple burger with a side of fries.

“Someone’s hungry,” Ella giggled. 

“Be quiet,”

“By the way, you can call me Ella.”

“And you can call me Blaire. I mean, if you want, because it’s a weird-”

“Okay, Blaire,” She said. She looked into my eyes and I practically melted on the spot. As things were getting awkward, the waiter came with our food. I ate mine in record time, and Ella took her time. We spent the rest of the night talking about school, and friends, and all the typical stuff. Happily, she only lived two blocks down from me. I gave her my number so we could talk and text, and possibly hang out again. When we said goodbye, I did a small twirl. I walked into my house, with a smile on my face.

“Someone’s happy,” Maria said with a grin.

“Because maybe that ‘someone’ is happy,” I replied.

“Where have you been? It’s been hours.”

“And I’m guessing my dad didn't care?” I sighed. Maria made a sympathetic face and nodded slowly. Typical. My dad and I have been distant lately. I keep trying to talk to him, but he just ignores me. I just realized that hanging out with Ella and made me forget all about the robber and my dad and Rebecca and my ex best friends. Sierra was a horrible person: I’m glad she’s gone. I just saw a side of Luca that I’d never seen: I miss him. And of course, I missed Rebecca _badly_. She was chill and sweet, with a great sense of humor. But, that all didn’t matter since my birthday was coming up. It was nine or ten at night, but I wasn’t tired. I ran up to my room to write a list for my birthday.

Birthday List

People:

Rebecca (if she can come)

Maria & Jesse

Mike and Selena from school

Ella

Supplies:

Cake (of course)

Balloons

Cups and plates, with utensils

Theme: 

Blue!

By a blue theme, I mean like literal blue. Blue balloons, dress code is blue… because blue reminds me of Rebecca. I don’t even know if she’ll be able to come, because her school starts on the same day as my birthday. I took out some birthday invitations from out of my desk. I started jotting down all the info on one of the cards, and I labeled it “Ella”. I put it in the matching blue envelope and I slid it in my yellow bag. I continued making more cards, and putting them in my bag. I looked at the time. Eleven pm. I didn’t bother changing into my pajamas. I jumped into bed and drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It was nine am. I changed out of my outfit and into a new one. It was a thin, long sleeve turtle neck with a frilly, fawn coloured skirt. I put on a white headband, and my hair into a high ponytail. I slipped on my white flats and ran downstairs.

“What’s for breakfast?” I asked Maria as I sat down at my breakfast table. Maria was wearing a nice, black dress, and her hair was in a bun.

“Pancakes,” she smiled. She put a plate of pancakes in front of me. She did a quick twirl and handed me a bottle of whipped cream.

“Someone’s a good mood,”

“Yup. I got to see Noah and Nia last night,”

“No way!” I squealed. If you didn’t know, Noah and Nia are Maria’s kids. They’re five year old twins, but Maria’s ex husband has custody of them, which I find super dumb.

“I know!” Maria laughed. I put tons and tons of whipped cream on my pancakes, before scarfing it all down.

“I’m gonna go meet up with a friend,” I said, wiping my mouth.

“At nine in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah,” I laughed. I waved goodbye to Maria before running out of the house with my bag. I smiled wide, excited to see Ella again. I looked around, hoping to find a cab, but, instead, I found Sierra and Ella. Together. Talking. I hid behind a bush, watching them. Was Sierra trying to turn Ella so that she’ll hate me? I was filled with anger and frustration. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but I still spied on them. I was about to confront them when I saw something shocking.

Something scarring.

Something horrible.

Ella leaned in and kissed Sierra. 

“Ella?” I whispered, standing up. She pulled away and looked at me.

“Blaire-” she started, as she ran towards me. Sierra had a satisfied sneer on her face.

“See ya later, ‘babe’,” Sierra laughed before walking away.

“I don’t know who that was, I swear! I was coming to find you, but she came up to me. She grabbed me in and kissed me!”

“Stop lying, Ella. Oh, and, this is for you,” I said quietly, throwing her invitation. The wind picked it up and carried it away. Ella sprinted after it, down the sidewalk. I burst into tears right on the front doorstep.

“B?” Maria asked, coming outside.

“I-I don’t know why I-I’m so u-upset!” I cried. I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they just flowed out.

“Hon, I think you know why,” Maria replied, hugging me.

“I d-don’t like S-Ella!”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I’m sick of Sierra and her games! I keep trying to take her power away, but she just strikes back! I lost Luca and now Ella because of her!”

“Q, you have to fight fire with fire. Now, I’m not saying that you should pick a physical fight, and I’m not saying that you should bully her or embarass her online. I’m saying that you gotta fight back.”

“H-how?”

“Talk things out with her,”

“But she won’t talk.”

“Then make her,” Maria said before heading back inside. I wiped my eyes, blocking the tears from coming out. Maria was right. I had to fight fire with fire. I stormed over to Sierra’s house.

* * *

I angrily knocked on her door.

“Um, hey?” Sierra said, opening the door.

“You need to stop.” I scowled.

“Stop what?”

“You need to stop torturing me. I don’t wanna be friends with a cold blooded reptile like yourself. Get over it. You already got Luca, _don’t_ take Ella. Do you understand?”

“Aw, Blaire gay?”

“No, I’m not. But I am angry. So stop, or else.”

“Or else what? You’ll tell your ‘mommy’? Oh wait, I forgot! She left because she hated you.”

“SHUT UP!” I screamed, shoving Sierra into her house. She fell back and hit the ground with a loud thump.

“What the heck?!” she screamed, getting up. “You’re lucky my parents aren’t home,”

“I hate you,” I said through a scowl. I kicked her stomach and she hurdled back. She quickly got up and punched me in the face. I fell outside, and did a tumble on the stone ground. I got up, and ran towards her. I punched her face, then her stomach. She fell down.

“S-stop!” she stammered, feeling her nose.

“Don’t interfere with my life,” I slurred. I felt blood coming out of my nose, and my lips stung. I was about to go back to my house, when Sierra’s parents pulled in the driveway. I don’t know what to do. Make a run for it? Pretend to make it Sierra’s fault? Suddenly, Sierra’s parents ran out of their car.

“Sierra?! Blaire?! What’s going on?” Sierra’s mom, Tricia, asked. Sierra did her best to get up and run to her mom.

“Blaire beat me up,” Sierra whined.

“It’s not my fault! Sierra kissed my best friend!” 

“You mean Luca?”

“No, I mean Ella! She’s new!”

“ _WHAT_ ?!” Sierra’s dad, Alex, yelled. “My daughter is _not_ gay!”

“Then explain the kiss,” I muttered.

“I only did because Blaire was bullying me!” Sierra complained.

“Oh, shut up! You take everything from me! Just get out of my life!” I yelled, before walking away. I looked back to see Sierra’s dad scolding Sierra, and I let out a small chuckle.

* * *

“Miss Miller! What in the world happened?!” Jesse yelled when I got back home.

“I got into a fight,” I mumbled.

“What- Blaire?!” Maria yelled. She had a first aid kit in her hand.

“I tried to take your advice, but it didn’t work,”

“You told her to fight someone?!” Jesse yelled.

“No, I told her to talk it out!” Maria said, opening the kit. She placed a bandage on my lip, and she handed me a tissue for my nose bleed. Jesse got some ice and told me to place it on my eye. 

“Blaire?!” my dad yelled, as he ran down the stairs.

“Hey dad,” I mumbled.

“What happened?”

“Don’t act like you care. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks,”

“Blaire!”

“Dad!” I mocked him. I did a weird pose that made me look like a chicken. I laughed it off. I even saw Maria crack a smile. 

* * *

It’s been a week. Two days before my birthday! And no response from Rebecca or Ella. My bruises and cuts have mostly healed, and I know that no one’s able to come to my birthday. The two kids from school? They’re busy. At least my grandfather is able to come. I got out of bed and put my hair into a bun. I slipped on a pair of overalls and a blue t-shirt. Blue. Rebecca’s colour. I decided to write her a letter, but Jesse came into my room.

“Here’s a letter from Rebecca,” he said, handing me a piece of paper. I nodded thanks and ripped opened the envelope. The paper was light blue, and the colour of the words were dark blue. I felt myself smile.

  
  
  


Dear Blaire,

Sorry I can’t come to your party, but, your party takes place mostly during my lunch break, because we get our schedules before school starts. Here’s my email: Rebecca.k.brown@londonmail.com. 

A new kid moved into the block today! The kid’s name is Kai, and he and David are becoming really good friends. Well, Kai says that he’s a boy but sometimes he seems like a girl.

My mom and dad got me a computer as a back to school present! It can turn into a tablet and I can access my school network for students. Through the school network, I have found out who is in my class. Luckily ,Tasha is not going to be in any of my classes except for science, which I am good at. Are you looking forward to your new school year? Are you and Sierra friends again? How are things between you and Luca? Have you made new friends? How is it going between you and your dad? Sorry, I’m asking so many questions. I’m just curious. No intentions to be nosey. If you have any problems with your friends and you need advice ASAP, then just message me. Okay? Never think that I will turn my back on you, I will always be by your side even though we are in two different continents. Never be afraid to tell me about your fights. Got it?

Love,

Rebecca 

* * *

I sighed. Should I tell Rebecca about the fight with Sierra? I grabbed a piece of paper and my favourite black pen.

  
  


Dear Rebecca,

It’s great that you’re not with Tasha! Yay! Things with Sierra have… escalated. Badly. Just last week I got into a fist fight with her. It all started when I tried to talk things out with her, but she started talking about my mom, so I kicked her in the stomach. Oops? Also, I met this girl named Ella, AKA Ella. She has the prettiest eyes and the prettiest hair, and she’s one of my really close friends… until I saw her kiss Sierra. Drama! She tried telling me that Sierra kissed her first, but I didn’t listen, and now I feel totally horrible. I haven’t seen Luca in a couple of weeks, and I don’t wanna see Luca. At all. Anyways, my birthday is in two days! Yay! The only bad thing is that no one’s coming to my party, except for my dad (yuck), Maria, Jesse, and I’m not sure about Ella. Also, I don’t have any leads for the robbery.

Write soon,

Blaire

  
  
  


I stuffed the letter into an envelope, and I left it on my desk. It was noon, and Maria and I are supposed to have a girls day out, for my birthday. I changed into my favorite blue crop top, when my phone rang.

“Hello?” I asked, picking it up.

“It’s Josh. Have you not saved my contact?” Josh said lazily.

“Nope. Doesn’t matter. Why are you calling?”

“I got a new lead. Pablo is a possible suspect. I asked him to come to the NY News headquarters tomorrow and three. Can you come?”

“Yup, but I’m a little packed. I’ll do my best, and if I don’t make it; fill me in.”

“How long is this charade gonna last?”

“As long as I want it to last. No more questions.” I stated, right before hanging up. I continued changing my outfit. I put on white, high waisted pants, and a pair of black Converse shoes. I grabbed my typical yellow bag, and dashed downstairs.

“You ready?” I asked Maria, who was in the kitchen.

“Yup. There’s a cab outside, I’ll be out in a minute,” she said as she wiped her hands with a rag. 

“Okay,” I nodded. I casually walked out of the house, and, instead of a yellow cab, was a long, black, limo.

“Yes!” I squealed. I hadn’t rode in a limo in a pretty long time. I opened up the door and sat inside. The comfy, cushioned, seats are nothing compared to the uncomfortable seats in a cab. There was so much room, I could spread out on the seats and take a nap, and I could _still_ fit three other people in here. There was a mini fridge with soda and some other alcoholic beverages for adults. I was about to ask the driver his or her name, when Maria came into the limo, with a present in her hand.

“What’s that?” I asked, pretending to be completely clueless. I already knew it was for me. I mean, we were going out for _my_ birthday.

“A small gift for you,” she said. She handed me the tiny white box with a golden ribbon around it. There was also a handmade card on top of it.

“You didn’t have to do this,”

“Yes I did! It’s your birthday. Now, open it,” Maria giggled. I gently removed the bow and I opened up the box. “Hey! Card first,”

“Sorry,” I laughed. I opened up the card. It read;

  
  
  
  


Happy Birthday, B!

May all your beautiful birthday wishes come true.

Love, Maria

I smiled. Below it, was a drawn picture of me holding a puppy.

“Wait-” I said, dumbstruck. Was I getting _another_ dog? I hadn’t seen my pets in a while because my father had said he was “busy with them”.

“Don’t tell your dad I spoiled the surprise,” Maria winked. I leaned over and hugged her. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Open up the gift!” Maria grinned. I removed the lid of the box and looked inside. There was a _gorgeous_ white gold necklace with my name on it in cursive. The chain was thin and shiny, and my name was small, and it went across the chain.

“It’s beautiful,”

“I know. I chose it out myself,”

“Thank you so much!” I laughed. I gave Maria another hug, when the driver interrupted.

“Where to, ma’am?” he asked. I couldn’t see much of his face, but I could tell that it was a man, and that he had green eyes.

“The Sunny Springs Spa,” I replied.

“Sure,” he said. He turned his head to the front window and I felt the car move.

“Do you know where my dad put my pets?” I asked Maria.

“Yup. But, I’m not going to spoil it,” she grinned slyly. I rolled my eyes. Where were my dogs? My bird? I hadn’t seen them for weeks. The last time I saw my pets was before I went away to Luca’s house before I left for Paris. Luca. I still haven't made things right between us. It ain't my fault, though. He said he never wanted to see me again, and that’s fine by me. 

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed. Maria and I had finally reached the spa. The outside of the building was big, with tons of tiny windows. Maria motioned for me to follow her inside. I had never been to a spa before. Maria usually does my nails or hair if I ever need it “professionally” done. When we walked in, we were greeted by a short lady with red hair and round glasses. She called Maria by her name, so they must be friends. Maria led me to the front desk, where a tall, skinny, lady was sitting. She had long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

“Hello, and welcome to Sunny Springs Spa! I’m Sophia. How may I help you?” she asked. She must’ve said this line billions of times today.

“Hey, Soph. This is Blaire that I was telling you about,” Maria smiled.

“Oh, great! You can follow me this way,” she said. Maria and I followed her the back room. We passed tons of crowded rooms with tons of people inside, but the back room was empty. All there was was a boy who looked oddly familiar.

“Since Maria’s one of my best friends, and it’s your birthday,” Sophia paused and looked at me. “you guys get the special room!”

“Thanks!” I smiled, still looking at the boy. He had a yellow face mask on and two pickles on his eyes. 

“Take a seat, and one of our staff members will come and assist you,” Sophia said, pointing to all the empty seats. Maria and I took a seat next to each other, beside the boy.

“You?” he asked, removing the pickles from his eyes.

“Ashton?!” I yelled. It was the sexist guy from the plane, that I may or may not have slapped.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Who is this?” Maria asked. 

“This is an incredibly sexist boy who I met on the plane,”

“She slapped me!”

“ _What_?” Maria asked. “You know what, whatever. I’m gonna find a staff member,”

“So, who was that?” Ashton asked when Maria left the room.

“If you’re wondering, she’s like twelve years older than you, and she’s not single. Not to mention she has two kids,”

“Darn,”

“And her name is Maria.”

“I like the name Maria, it’s nice,”

“Just shut up, you’re making me gag,”

“Sorry, ‘Princess’.”

“Shut up.”

“Aw, ‘Princess Blaire’ is mad! Are you angry that nobody’s putting on your makeup?” Ashton laughed. I had that same feeling I had on the plane. Anger. Frustration. I just wanted to yell in his ear and explain to him why sexism is bad. Obviously, the first slap didn’t teach him. I hit him across the face with the palm of my hand. This time, harder than on the plane. I was tempted to also punch him in the stomach, but I didn’t want him snitching.

“Blaire!” Maria yelled. She ran towards Ashton and I.

“S-she hit me for no reason!” Ashton whimpered.

“Shut up! You’re one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met! Not to mention one of the most sexist! Us girls are _not_ your little toys to play with or tease. How would you like it if everyday you went out, you had to be on constant alert because you never know who’s gonna come after you!” I yelled. Maria looked at me like a proud mom, and Ashton looked at me with disbelief.

“Well said, Blaire. let’s go.” Maria said, motioning for me to follow her. I looked at Ashton one last time.

“Also,” I said, walking towards Ashton. “I have a gift for you,”

“W-what?” Ashton stammered. He looked terrified. I slapped him again across the face before waving goodbye.

“Bye, Ashton.” I smiled. Ashton felt his face and he looked like he was going to bawl his eyes out. 

“We’re gonna go to a different spa, preferably one without sexist boys,” Maria said.

“Okay,” I replied casually.

Maria and I went back into the limo, and we went to Nourish and North Spas.

“This one’s so much bigger than the other spa,” I told Maria.

“Yeah, I know. Except, these people are not my friends, wo we’ll have to take the crowded area,” Maria said with a frown.

“Um, no way I’m spending two hours in a sweaty, crowded room full of strangers!”

“It’s really expensive. Five hundred dollars per person for the VIP treatment,”

“That’s it? That’s barely anything. C’mon, I’ll pay!” I laughed. We walked up to the front desk. Instead of a mean lady, or a lady who smiles too much, there was a man who was typing something on his laptop.

“Hello, welcome to Nourish and North. How may I help you?” He softly asked.

“We would like the VIP suite, please.” I said, taking out my emergency credit card. I know it’s for emergencies, but I had only used it once. Plus, it was close to my birthday! I had the right to treat myself.

“For you two ladies?” he asked, staring at Maria, who was blushing.

“Yup.” I said. He handed me a machine where I put in my credit card pin. I payed one thousand dollars for a three hour spa treatment. He led us to a room which was very far back. There were ten seats, with bottles of cream and nail polish beside the seats. The floors are white tiles, and they’re are closets full of Purple robes and white slippers. I headed over to the closets and grabbed a robe in my size. I slipped on some slippers as I headed towards the seats. I layed down.

“So, what should we start with?” Maria asked as she sat down beside me.

“Maybe nails or face masks?” I suggested. A lady walked in wearing all white. Her hair was tied up into a low ponytail.

“What would you like to start with?” she asked softly. 

“Nails and face masks, please.” Maria said. 

The lady went to a drawer and got out three different face masks which were in tiny containers.

“Banana, strawberry, or lime?” she asked.

“Strawberry,” I said.

“Banana,” Maria said. 

She started applying Maria’s face mask, when another lady, who looked identical to the first lady, walked in. She started applying my face mask. They put pickles on our eyes.

“Uh, why are there pickles on our eyes…?” I asked Maria.

“They’re cucumbers,” she laughed.

“Oh,” I giggled. 

I removed the cucumbers and started to munch on them, and Maria joined in. The ladies started massaging our feet, right after they brought out bowls of steaming hot water. They placed our feet into it. My feet tingled, but I liked it. The ladies gently grabbed our hands and they started to massage it. They placed a top coat on top of our nails, after they filed it.

“What colour nails would you like?” the lady who was pampering me asked.

“Uh, what colours do you have?” I asked, sitting up right.

“Any colour. Name it, we have it.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll have light blue nails with rhinestones on it, please.” I said quietly. The lady went over to a shelf full of nail polishes and grabbed the lightest blue there was. She came over and started painting my nails, softly but swiftly.

“What nail colour would you like?” the lady who was pampering Maria asked.

“Possibly a light shade of pink.” Maria replied.

“Any design?”

“No, thank you. Just make my ring finger yellow,”

“Of course, no problem.” 

The lady grabbed a bottle of pink nail polish from out of her sweater pocket. She dipped the brush in a couple of times before quickly doing Maria’s nails. I looked at my hands. It was coming along nicely. I was possibly going to have the worst birthday party in the history of birthday parties. A party where _only_ family comes? A party where your best friends would never show up? I quickly erased the thought from my head. I tried to lock it up in a box that I’ll never have to open. But, knowing myself; another thought popped up into my head. My sexuality. Did I really actually like Ella? Was I overreacting? I mean, I’ve never had a crush in the fourteen years I’ve been alive. Maybe I just liked the thought of her, as my new best friend, instead of actually having _feelings_ for her. I mean, I _know_ I’m not a lesbian, but, then again; why was I so upset when she kissed Sierra?

“We’ll let you two ladies rest,” the lady pampering me said. Her voice snapped me back into reality. The staff left the room, leaving Maria and I in utter quietness.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was the day of my birthday party! My nails looked perfect. Exactly something that Rebecca would get. I adjusted my blue outfit. It wasn’t _all_ blue, but it still worked. It’s a nice, long, flowy white skirt, and a baby blue long sleeve shirt. To finish it off, I added the necklace that Maria gave me, plus some white heels. Wrapped around my skirt was a golden belt. My hair’s in a nice, big, poofy messy bun.

“Are you ready, Miss Miller?” Jesse asked, coming into my room.

“Yup.” I sighed.

Jesse led me downstairs and I followed along. There are different shades of blue balloons everywhere. Blue lights lit up the room. Jesse made a snack table, which was filled with chips, cupcakes, donuts, eclairs, macaroons, and every other sweet treat you could think of. I sat down at a seat which was a shade of navy blue, at the very end of the table. Just then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” I yelled to Jesse and Maria. Who could be at the front door? An angry neighbour? A girl scout? I shuffled over to the door and swung it open.

“Hey,” Luca said awkwardly.

“Uh, hi?” I said, puzzled. What was Luca, the boy who said that he _never_ wanted to see me again, doing here? Was he here to gloat that it’s also his birthday? Was he here to yell at me, or possibly apologize?

“I came to say sorry. I shouldn’t have defended Sierra. She’s the worst friend that I’ve ever had,” Luca said.

“What happened…?”

“We were hanging out, when the topic of you came up. She said she hated you, and that you’re selfish. Of course, I defended you,”

“Oh, wow! Luca the saint!” I rolled my eyes.

“Then, she leaned over and she tried to kiss me. I told her I liked Rebecca, and she lost her temper. She said that Rebecca was a stupid loser, and I got angry.” Luca ignored me.

“Why are you here? You could’ve texted me that. Oh, wait! I blocked your number right after you said that you never wanted to see me again.”

“I already told you; I came to say sorry. I’ve been a jerk,”

“A huge jerk,”

“B, I’m sorry.” Luca said genuinely. I looked him in the eye, and I sensed remorse.

“Fine, it’s okay. C’mon in,” I laughed. Luca came in and handed me a pink box with a blue ribbon.

“What a… blue party,” he said, looking around.

“Yeah, it’s mostly dedicated to Rebecca. She loves blue.”

“Speaking of Rebecca; have you heard anything from her?”

“Ooo, Luca and Rebecca-”

“Shut up,” Luca laughed. I showed him the snack table, and he immediately dug in.

“Hey Blaire!” my dad yelled happily as she came into the room in a blue and white suit.

“Hey Dad…” I shifted around in my seat.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“Meet the newest members of our family!”

“Newest “ _members_ ”?” I asked, confused as heck. My dad walked into the kitchen, and came out a moment later with three puppies in his arms.

“Oh my God!” I screamed. Turns out Maria _was_ right! I was getting not one puppy; but three! “How- where’d you get them?”

“Remember how you haven’t seen the pets for a couple of weeks?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s because Chelsea was sick, and _pregnant_. These are Chelsea and Florence’s puppies! You can name them whatever you like.” My dad grinned. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen him in a while. Maybe Carolina leaving was a good thing.

“Is Chelsea fine now?” Luca chimed in.

“Yup, she’s healthy as ever.” My dad said. He whistled, and Lea, Florence, and Chelsea walked in. Petunia flew into the room. I can’t help but laugh.

“I’ve missed you all so much!” I said as I jumped out of my seat to hug my pets. The dogs jumped on me, and Petunia landed on my head.

“Okay, okay, calm down!” I giggled. The dogs got off me, as if on command.

“Also, I put them in a training class.” My dad commented. The puppies jumped out of his arms and towards Chelsea. I picked one up with golden fur, the same as Florence.

“This can be named Sparker, Sparky for short.” I said.

I gently put him down and picked up the puppy next to him. She had beautiful brown fur, the exact same as Chelsea.

“This’ll be Theresa.” 

I also picked up the puppy next to her.

“This’ll be Squibby,” I laughed. Squibby has the same golden fur as Florence. Just then, Maria and Jesse burst into the room with my laptop.

“It’s ringing!” Maria shouted. It was a FaceTime call…

From Rebecca?


End file.
